


Cloud, Rain and Rainbows

by Happy_Byun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Byun/pseuds/Happy_Byun
Summary: Baekhyun's current boyfriend cheat on him right in front of his eyes. He run away and got hit by a car, and was hospitalized. Chanyeol, a music director and the one who hit him, never leave his side. Turn out, Chanyeol is his senior in college where he drops out because money problem. All is good and Chanyeol is happy meeting his cute junior again but all go down when Baekhyun finally know he is carrying of 2 months. He is sad, stressed, anxious and traumatized. Thank God Chanyeol is there for him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Cloud, Rain and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt no: BMF015  
> Pairing: Chanbaek  
> Pregnancy: during and post pregnancy  
> Carrier: Baekhyun  
> Babies: 1  
> Prompt: Baekhyun's current boyfriend cheat on him right in front of his eyes. He run away and got hit by a car, and was hospitalized. Chanyeol, a music director and the one who hit him, never leave his side. Turn out, Chanyeol is his senior in college where he drops out because money problem. All is good and Chanyeol is happy meeting his cute junior again but all go down when Baekhyun finally know he is carrying of 2 months. He is sad, stressed, anxious and traumatized. Thank God Chanyeol is there for him.
> 
> Hello Readers!  
> This is my first ever fest and first ever fic. I am so nervous and excited to be a part of this. This was an awesome journey. Sorry for my English as it is not my first language. I hope you will like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I know I lack in many ways but please have patience and give this story lots of love.  
> To my prompter I hope i could do justice to your prompt and to the mods sorry for all the troubles.
> 
> Happy Reading~

It was raining heavily. The weather news was announcing the upcoming typhoon and the probable damage it may cause. When the people were rushing back home to avoid the catastrophe, one lone hurt soul was wandering under the pouring rain. No, he was not hurt physically, you cannot see any scars. It was his heart which was bleeding through the shattered pieces. All he wanted at that moment was to stop the pain, the unbearable pain. Suddenly there was a blinding light and before he could fathom anything, all his hurt was replaced by numbness. The chaos in his head stopped, the pain was gone. He felt…peace.

*****

“Fuck this rain” Chanyeol was late, like you-are-late-so-you-are-fired kind of late. Though he is not a violent person who curses at rain but desperate time calls for desperate measures. So all this cursing was his desperate attempt to be on time for a very important meeting. But the rain was not helping at all and along with this stupid rain his phone was also against him as it was ringing nonstop. He was expecting traffic, being extremely late, anxiety, but what he didn’t expect was a man walking in the middle of road without a care in the world. He tried, he tried desperately to stop the car in time but the road was slippery due to rain, and the car stopped but after hitting the said man.

Chanyeol was horrified of the fact that he hit a man but his calm and rational side forced him to get out of the car to check on the man and so he did. He alighted from the car and was by the side of the man in just seconds. The man was lying still on his stomach. There was blood but not an alarming amount. The blood was form the cut on the man’s leg but his head was what seemed to be like unscratched. He did not waste time and called for an ambulance. There were few curious people who came closer to see what happened. Some was cursing at him and some was praising him for taking responsibility. But he couldn’t really register any of this because the moment he took a glance at the man’s face the world seemed to fade in the background.

The only thing he could hear was his thumping heart and his fuzzy brain which just registered only one name…”Baekhyun”.

*****

There was a ringing in his ears. He could hear some muffled voices but couldn’t make out the words. The ringing was reducing and the voices became more prominent.

“He was not hurt badly, at least not physically. But we still need to wait for the CT scan and MRI to see if there is any internal injury. It seems like he fainted due to exhaustion. He will wake up soon.”

“Thank you Yixing.”

“It is okay Yeol. Oh look he is awake”

Baekhyun could hear now what the voices were saying so he tried to open his eyes which felt heavy. Upon opening his eyes he could only see the white ceiling, and realization hit him, he was in a hospital.

“Hey Baekhyun can you hear me?”

He nodded his head.

“How are you feeling?”

He tried to speak but his throat was dry so it took him more time and attempts to say that he was good.

“Alright then. You take rest and I will come to check on you after couple of hours.”

With that the doctor left and for the first time Baekhyun realized that there was someone else in the room as well. The moment his eyes met the other man in the room his breath hitched. _“No way is this happening. What is he doing here? Why Chanyeol sunbae is here?”_ His brain went on overdrive with the sudden realization that this was his college senior Chanyeol.

*****

~Year 2014~

For Baekhyun this was the best year of his life. He got admission in one of his favorite college. He was studying music. After months of begging his parents let him follow his passion and he was on the ninth cloud. Today was his orientation and he was ready than ever. Baekhyun was bubbly, full of passion and too kind, but also too shy. This is why he didn’t have many friends. Jongdae and Sehun were his only friends and they became friends because their parents are friends as well. Otherwise who knows he might have been a lonely potato.

But now he decided to change, so here he was, in the midst of freshers and department seniors, and they are at the restaurant to get to know each other better. All these are perfect recipe for soju and beer. Oh another thing, he was extremely light headed. He cannot take his alcohol well. One beer and he will be out like a bulb. So when the creepy, over touchy senior, despite of others saying him not to do that, asked him to drink another cup of soju, he was almost on the verge of crying. But he needed to do this; he can’t refuse because he decided to change. He was about to chug the drink when a hand took the glass out of his hand.

His eye followed the hand and ended up falling on the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. The said boy finished the drink to that creepy senior’s dismay. Everyone was saying how great he is and how he saved another junior but Baekhyun didn’t hear any of those. What he could gather was that the boy was gorgeous and he might have developed a crush.

That was the start of all the mishaps in his life.

*****

~Present~

“Chanyeol sunbae, thank you for taking me here.”

“Don’t be formal Baekhyun-ah. I should be the one thanking you for accepting my apology.”

“No no sunbae. I was not paying attention to the road. It was definitely my fault. It could have hurt you also.”

“Come on Baek…” he was stopped by the phone call. Chanyeol visibly flinched upon seeing the caller id.

“Um I will take the call” and with that he exited the room.

*****

“Junmyeon”

“Where the fuck are you Yeol? Do you have any idea what you did today?”

“I know. I am sorry.”

“Sorry won’t cut it. Where the hell are you?”

“I am in the hospital. I caused an accident and...”

“YOU WHAT?” Chan removed the phone from his ears

“Come to Seoul National Hospital”

“I am on my way”

 _I am dead_. Chanyeol knew he was doomed but what he can do! He just has to face it all.

Chanyeol left the hospital after bidding goodbye to Baekhyun. He was bombarded with questions immediately upon reaching his office. Junmyeon was furious. They have almost lost the biggest client and now he was just taking the blow without any complain. However the angry yelling of Jun was stopped by Yeol’s phone. He definitely ignored the call as he was not in a mood to make Jun angrier but the call was coming again.

“Pick up the damn phone Yeol!”

“Okay, no need to scream Jun…Hello! Yes I am….WHAT?”

*****

Chanyeol was running through the hospital corridor with Junmyeon on tow. He was angry, worried and most importantly scared. The call was from hospital. As he was registered as the guardian of Baekhyun he was notified that Baekhyun attempted suicide by slitting his wrist. 

Chanyeol was so ready to give Baekhyun a piece of mind but all his plans were forgotten when he saw him. He looked broken and hollow. He was there but it felt like his soul was long gone leaving the shell behind.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol called him tentatively, afraid that a single sound can break him even more.

Upon hearing no sound he approached the fragile boy. He sat beside him and looked out of the window. The sky was grey and gloomy just like how it was inside the hospital room.

“You know my mother always says that life is all about hard work. And you know what the hardest thing to do is? Not wanting to die. We all have scars hidden behind our smiles Baekhyun, we all want an out. However, we also want to live too. This is why it is the hardest work to not wanting to die.”

“Life is easier said than done”

Chanyeol looks back at him. He was also looking out the window but Chanyeol knew he has his attention. So he tries again.

“I know Baekhyun-ah. Just because I cannot see your scars, doesn’t mean I can’t believe it. I hope you can find the strength to work hard.”

He could see his shoulder shaking so he reached out to him and held his hands. The moment Baekhyun felt the warmth on his cold hand he buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest and cried hard. Cried as if this will wash away all the scars and doubts and grief, he cried as if this will give him his life back. Chanyeol just held him through it, all the time. His warmth never left him.

It was after almost an hour that Baekhyun fell asleep. Chanyeol came out of the room and was faced with Junmyeon.

“Hyung you are still here?”

“Wasn’t it Baekhyun, the junior that dropped out?”

“You remember him? You were graduating that year when he got admitted.”

“I know idiot. But you don’t know that I was asked to direct their first year musical.”

“Oh”

“He was a bright kid. What happened?”

“I also don’t know. I didn’t have any contact with him after he left school.”

And then he told Junmyeon everything that has been going on since morning.

They were about to leave when Yixing came to check on Baekhyun.

“Jun you are here?”

“This idiot literally sprinted from office looking like he was going to die.”

“What happened? He was fine till noon.” Chanyeol was now genuinely scared for Baek.

“Uhm I don’t know if he would like you to know but as a friend I guess you should know…He is pregnant.”

******

Baekhyun was scared. Not just scared, it was as if his life has become a ticking bomb which can explode any minute now. When he met his boyfriend for the first time he fell hard. When the guy asked him to be his he thought he couldn’t ask for anything more. However, when he had to drop out of college because his father was backstabbed by his partner, he thought this is the lowest point of his life. But he was happy because he had his love with him or so he thought. But life is unpredictable and you never know what is coming next.

Just like the news of his pregnancy. He was not against children, no, in fact he loves kids. If he got the news two days ago he might have taken this differently. But when the doctor told him he was two months pregnant all he could think of was ending the never ending misery. So he took the easiest way out. But look at him now even death has turned away from him.

He was in deep thoughts when Chanyeol entered the room.

“Baek, do you want to talk to your family? I can call them. Just give me their numbers and I….”

“They are dead. It has been two years.”

“I…I didn’t know..um I-I am sorry.” He didn’t know what to do.

“Your husband or boyfriend?”

“I don’t wish them to know. Don’t worry I will manage. Thank you for everything Sunbae. I am sorry you had to go through these for me. But now I can mange really. No need to worry. You should go back it is getting late.” Baekhyun looked calm. He has a smile on his lips but Chanyeol couldn’t shake the uneasy feelings off. Still he left the hospital. After all it was a long day. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

***** 

Chanyeol went back home but that uneasy feeling just increased. He needed to do something but what he couldn’t understand. Something was left undone but what? With that constant nagging of his brain his body shut down. After all it was hell of a day.

The next morning he decided to go to the studio early for the missed work yesterday. He was in his car when he remembered that Baekhyun was supposed to get his first checkup with obstetrician. He knows that he is not needed there but still something in him made him visit him. But it was not something new. He always had a soft spot for Baekhyun.

~2014~

The fresher’s party was something Chanyeol didn’t like. He was in this third year and he knew how the seniors do fun (read bully) the juniors. But still he needed to go there after all it was his department’s party.

The first thing he spotted at the bar was a pink haired boy, actually a pink haired, fair milky skinned boy with the most beautiful smile one can ever have. One look and he knew that he had to know that gorgeous boy. And when he saw that the creepy senior’s this year’s target was that boy he wanted to help. And that is what he did. He went to that table and stopped the boy from taking another sip of alcohol. He could see he was grateful and his smile was back to being relaxed than being forced. That was enough for him.

“Sunbae, don’t make me do that again. That boy was not even hot. I mean he is not my type at all and you still…”

“Thank you Jongsoo-ah. I can’t drink cause I have to take my noona home and that boy is not hot, he is ethereal. And I just asked you to stop Kwanhee sunbae, not to act like a hero.” Chanyeol chuckles.

“Oh come on. I was cool wasn’t I?”

“Yes you were. Now go enjoy. I will also leave.”

“Bye sunbae. You owe me a coffee”

With a wave Chanyeol left but couldn’t forget the junior with cute smile and pink hair.

~present~

Chanyeol was about to knock on Baekhyun’s room but the conversation stopped him.

“Yixing hyung can you suggest me a place to live. I don’t really have a place to stay.”

“Sehun is your friend right? I will call him…”

“No hyung! I can’t bother them anymore. You know, they did so much for me already. But how do you know me?”

“I saw your picture in Sehun’s wallet. I am his brother’s friend.”

“Oh you are Minnie hyung’s friend!”

“Yes. So you can stay with me for a while then I can see what to do…”

“Baekhyun will stay with me”

Baekhyun looked at the source of the voice giving him almost a whiplash.

“Chanyeol sunbae!”

“Doctor Yixing he will stay with me. You don’t need to worry. Okay Baekhyun-ah?”

The look of awe was something he has seen on Baekhyun before, at the fresher’s party when he looked at Jongsoo. But now when this look was directed towards him he knew this was the second best look on Baek’s face that he loves. The best one? His dazzling smile!

*****

Chanyeol’s one bedroom apartment was not something that Baekhyun expected to see. He knew Chanyeol from college and knew they are really well off or at least that is what he heard from others.

“What are you thinking?”

“Uh-oh nothing. I thought you were staying with your parents. I mean that is what I heard from college you know, like villa and all. S-sorry I am being impolite” He bowed a little.

“Hahahaha….you are really funny Baekhyun. Yes my parents stay in that villa and all” he said in a mocking tone, “but this is bought with my own money. This is my home.”

The look of satisfaction on Chanyeol made Baekhyun smile. Chanyeol was really different. He is the person everyone wants to be in life. Baekhyun too wish that someday he will also be satisfied with his life.

“Okay let’s go and lie down for some time I will make us dinner. Chicken porridge is good?”

“Yes Sunbae. I can help…”

“NO”

Baekhyun flinched with the loud reply.

“I mean Yixing hyung asked you to take rest. So go and sleep for a while.”

So reluctantly Baek headed to the only bedroom. _Oh right, there is only one bedroom. If I stay here where will sunbae sleep?_

Even while having dinner Baekhyun was thinking about this only so he decided to address the problem.

“Uhm Sunbae”

“Hmm”

“There is only one bedroom. “

“And?”

“Where will I sleep?”

Chanyeol could not help but laugh at the question.

“You are really unique you know? I thought the first thing you will ask is why I bought you here or at least you would want to thank me properly but you are concerned about sleeping?” He asked in a serious tone.

Baekhyun was really embarrassed. Even his ears turned red.

“I- I am sorry S-Sunbae. I just thought, I mean I am really thankful but I Just…I don’t know. I am sorry I should have been more careful. I am sorry…”

“Relax Baek I was just joking. It is okay. And to answer your worry you will take the room and I am gonna head back to the studio.”

“What? Why? I can take the couch or, in fact I will leave tomorrow Sunbae. I don’t want to burden you.”

“Oh no no Baek. Actually there is a really important project going on and for the next month I will be in the studio more than in this apartment. So you can relax and stay comfortably.”

“Thank you Sunbae. I will think of something and move out in a month I promise.”

_Now I don’t need to feel guilty_

Chanyeol just nodded with a smile. _You just need to relax and be happy_.

*****

In last one month Chanyeol was staying night in his studio and Baekhyun was staying at his home. Chanyeol would go home at morning to change and breakfast and made Baek lunch. Then he would go to work and in evening he will come back to make Baek dinner and leave after he sleeps. This was their routine and it was working smoothly. However, Baek was feeling guilty. He could see how tired and stressed Chanyeol was. Chanyeol never let him feel troubled or stressed but here he is being the biggest stress for Chanyeol. He wanted to help. So he started looking for jobs near the apartment so that he at least could contribute something.

He got a part time job in a nearby café. The owner was a nice and easy going lady in her 50s. Baekhyun was happy and was excited to tell the news to Chanyeol. That day when Chanyeol came back from the studio to cook dinner he found the apartment empty. He was a little early but Baekhyun was supposed to be here. His heart sank at the thought that may be Baekhyun left for good. 

But why? Why did he leave? He was not happy. _He suffered so much and maybe he was not happy here. But where is he? It is late and he is not well what should I do?_

Chanyeol was almost in panic mode when the front door opened and the subject of his worry came inside. Both were shocked, one because Baekhyun came back (he didn’t leave in the first place but that is how his brain works) and the other because Chanyeol was early. When the initial shock passed Chanyeol found him getting angry, like really mad kind of angry. And the anger was projected through his speech.

“If you were that unhappy staying here even after I did so much for you should have told me. I did everything, I let you stay here, I cook for you, I don’t let you do anything and I am bearing all the expenses. I even sleep at the studio so that you don’t get awkward. I am tiring myself out so that I can look out for you but you just left without saying anything. And now you are back. Why? Did you leave anything? That should not be the case as everything you have now was brought by me. So technically you don’t have anything to take with you.”

He was breathing heavily. He was hysteric. His speech was crude, humiliating and merciless. He didn’t mean a single thing he said but the damage was done. His anger ruined the harmony of two souls which haven’t even started. He came back to senses when he heard sniffles.

“I – I am…Baekhyun I..” He tried to reach the said boy but Baekhyun took a step back instinctively. You can’t blame him, he was scared. He never saw the taller like this. He knew he was being a burden but this is why he got the job and he was happy but… _I always ruin everything._ That is what he thought.

“I am sorry sunbae. I s-should have left. I just d-didn’t have any place to stay and I…I am sorry.”

With that he left, this time for real.

Chanyeol was rooted to his place as if his soul left his body. The sound of thunder snapped him out of his trance. It was raining and Baekhyun is out there. This was all his brain needed to realize and he found himself out in the rain looking for the pregnant boy frantically. By the time he reached the play ground near their apartment he was already drenched thoroughly. He stopped near the climbing frame when he saw a pair of shoes sticking out from beneath. HE hunched down to see a sniffling shivering ball.

“Chanyeol squeezed his way in the small space and sat beside Baekhyun.

“I was leaving…b-but it is r-raining so I-I had to w-wait” He was now hiccupping due to crying too much.

Chanyeol was not supposed to find this adorable but he did and couldn’t help but smile.

“I am sorry Baek. I was not angry.” He stopped after getting a are-you-serious look form Baekhyun. “I know it looked like I was mad and angry but actually I-I was …”

“What? Tell me what?” Now Baek was getting angry and don’t blame him blame the hormones.

“You were shouting so much what happened now? Tell me?”

Chanyeol was taken aback. He never saw Baek talk so much during the past month. But somehow he was happy that he was having a conversation with the boy.

“I am sorry really. I was not mad I was actually too worried and scared that you left me…. _Shit…_ I mean my home…. _what are you saying Yeol!!!_ what I mean is I was scared that you left home and you know you don’t have anywhere to go and it is not safe for you..r your child. So yeah…anyways this is why I was worried and when I get worried I somehow get angry too . It was just me panicking. So sorry.”

Baekhyun was a little confused with Chanyeol’s flushed face and stuttering. But he didn’t comment on that. “So you don’t mind me staying here?

“Of course not” he answered a little too excitedly. “Uhm…I mean it is okay.”

“Okay”

“So you forgave me?”

“Yes”

“So let’s go back. The rain has stopped” Chanyeol stood and extended his hand for Baek to take.

“No”

Chanyeol retracted his hands in shock “Why”

“You need to promise me something first”

“What?”

“You can’t stay at the studio anymore.”

“Baek really I am sorry I said those things because I was just…I am sorry. I don’t have any problem staying there really. I …”

“Park Chanyeol” that made Chanyeol shut up.

“You stay at home or I am not coming back. Understood?”

Chanyeol was now full on pouting after being scolded by Baekhyun.

_He looks like a puppy, cute._

“Okay. Now let’s go.”

*****

They were having dinner. The past hour feels like a distant memory. It is like nothing happened.

“I got a job at the café round the corner.”

“But Baek-”

“Please Sunbae just listen t me first.”

“Okay”

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here and taking care of me. But I also want to do the same for you. I know the café won’t pay much but at least I won’t feel like a freeloader anymore. I appreciate you a lot but I really want to do something for me.”

“But you cannot tire yourself out, you know that right?”

“I will not do anything that will harm me.”

Silence took over once again. They were trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

_I asked him to stay and that is the right thing to do, but where will I sleep? The couch looks uncomfortable._

_Baekhyun can’t take the couch so I have to. My poor back. *sigh*_

After dinner they were no longer able to ignore the fact that this studio apartment has just a single bedroom and the couch in the living room was not really comfortable. When they bid each other good bye after a little war with blankets and pillows an I-will-take-the-couch Baek went to sleep on the bed and Chanyeol took the couch.

Baek was nearly dozing off when a loud thump woke him up. He was disoriented for a moment but when he heard little muffled groans he stepped out of the bed room and the scene in front was one of a kind. Chanyeol was sprawled in the carpet holding his waist and his face was twisted in pain. It was evident that he fell down but Baek still asked, “What happen? Are you okay?”

“Yes yes, perfectly fine.” With that he sat on the couch but not without yelping. Baek was by his side in a moment massaging his hurt waist with his dainty fingers.

“Sunbae I have decided you are staying in your bed. It is your home and the couch is too small for you.”

“But you can’t take the couch Baekhyun-ah”

“Okay then we both will sleep on the bed and I won’t take no as an answer. Let’s go I am tired.”

Chanyeol was too shocked upon hearing the authoritative tone of the smaller. So he went to the bedroom in his dazed state. When they were lying side by side facing the ceiling with lights turned off a smile bloomed on his lips. Baek’s action made him warm. His heart was full and he felt home.

*****

Three months went by. Baek was happily working in the cute café, Chanyeol also was done with that big project so he has more free time in hand. So he started a new routine. After breakfast he and Baekhyun go to the café together and Chanyeol will take a sit in the corner and read or do something with his Americano. Then at lunchtime they will have lunch together. Then Chan will leave for the studio and on his way home he will pick Baek up. Then they will cook dinner together, watch film and then sleep. In weekends they started to shop for baby things. The kid was active and making it hard for baek with constant shifting (or kicking as Baekhyun says). Chanyeol is sure it will be a girl and Baekhyun was adamant on having a boy. They will sometime fight over these issues and also over naming the child. They both decided to keep the child’s gender a secret.

Everything was fine, but both of them were dreading the tomorrow. Each day they live like this is the last day. There are untold secrets, unasked questions and unexpressed emotions. There are stolen glances, lingering touches and abundant warm feelings in their chest. However they both are fools who are scared to lose what they have.

But all of these changed when Chanyeol’s childhood friend Rose came to visit him in Seoul from USA. Chanyeol was extra happy that day. He was so excited that he forgot Baek’s appointment. And the reason was his best friend Rose. They were meeting after 7 years. He was bound to be excited. But there was someone who thought otherwise.

“You remember what day it is today Sunbae?”

“Yes. How can I forget?” Chanyeol replied with a smile. But the next part erased the smile of the smaller. “Rose is coming today.”

Baek was feeling that weird feeling again, something green was covering his mind and he did not like it a bit. So he did what he does best. He ran away with the excuse of getting some fresh air.

Chanyeol was on his way to the airport when his phone beeped with a message. He checked and saw that Baek did not go to the appointment. He was really angry so he called Baek but the call went on voicemail. He wanted to go back but this needs to wait. Rose is already at the airport.

Chanyeol was going back to his home, excited to introduce Rose to Baekhyun. Rose was also happy to see him so happy. But suddenly Chanyeol stopped the car.

“What the fuck Chan?”

Before Rose could curse more he saw the red in his eyes. She followed his line of vision and saw two men in each other’s arms. Rose was confused. But Chanyeol just dodged the questions with simple “I thought I know them.” Rose knew not to ask though it was clear that he was lying. But she will find out.

*****

The dinner with rose was nice, at least Chanyeol thought so. But Rose and Baekhyun both knew that the dinner was ruined. Baekhyun was extra moody which he blamed on the hormones and Rose was actually a little amazed by how ridiculously oblivious her giant friend was. Chanyeol was putting food on her plate and failed to see that Baekhyun slipped out of the dining table long ago.

They were sitting on the couch sipping on their tea when Chanyeol started talking.

“Uhm Baek?”

“Hmm”

“Why didn’t you go to the doctor’s?”

“I ….I was busy.”

“Busy with?”

“I had to meet someone.”

“And how is it more important than the checkup?” Chanyeol didn’t know why he was pushing so hard _. It is his life dammit. Stop being a controlling creep._

“And why do I need to answer you that?” _Why am I being a sassy bitch?_

It is as of their mouths had no control. They were pouring their insecurities , anger and something else into this “conversation”.

“Now I don’t have any right to know? Great.”

“If you want right then work for it.”

“what else do I need to do now?”

“Maybe be there for the check up?”

“God dammit it was just one check up and you knew Rosie was coming today.”

The name fueled Baek’s anger more and his voice also was rising each passing moment.

“EXACTLY PARK CHANYEOL IT WA SJUST ONE CHECK UP SO WHAT? I ALSO HAD TO MEET SOMEONE SPECIAL”

“OH SO HUGGING THAT ‘SPECIAL SOMEONE’ WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN CHILD? MAY BE THIS IS WHY HIS OTHER FATHER LEFT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING SELFISH PERS..*slap*

“How dare you?”

With that Baek went to the room and slammed the door shut.

“Shit”

Chanyeol was grabbing his hair and sitting on the floor helpless when he remembered Rose was also there.

“I am sorry Rose you had to see this. I am a fucking asshole right?”

“Hmm for now yes. But tell me one thing”

“What”

“Is he ‘Sunshine’?”

“I am too obvious”

“No you idiot. I just know you better. You wrote hundreds of emails describing him, I had to know. I think I know him more that he knows himself.”

They both chuckles.

“You told him?”

“No. He is pregnant as you know and I don’t know what happened to them..”

“And yet you said those hurtful words to the love of your life?”

“I –I was jealous okay. Earlier I saw him hugging someone and I lost it. I …..I don’t know what to do. I know he doesn’t see me like this but *ouch* why are you flicking my head?”

“Because you are just too dumb. Tell him you like him before he seriously loses interest in you.”

“What?”

“He likes you Chan. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been so worked up about something s simple.”

“Oh oh right. You are right. He might also like me. Oh my God Rose thank you so much.”

He hugged her and the door of the bedroom opened. _Shit_

***** 

~1 year later~

It was Christmas eve. The house was shining with all the decoration.

Laughter was filling the air and the smell of food was overwhelming.

“Pa-pa~~”

All the bustle stopped upon hearing the first word spoken by Aeri. Her papa was so happy. He even shed some tears.

“Why are you crying. She called you first when I fulfill her every demand and now You are crying. Great.” Teased the other father.

“Oh come on. You know she loves you more. Right baby? You love Dada more?”

The baby bobbed her head adorably and spread her hands for her Dada to take her. And her Dada is too whipped to say no.

“Come here Park Aeri”

Yes. It was Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s house. Chanyeol’s family and friends, Baek’s friends all were present there celebrating Christmas. Baekhyun and Chanyeol moved to a bigger apartment because of their daughter. Yes their daughter. After the incident that night with Rose Chanyeol explained Baekhyun how he has been loved him for years and how he can accept whatever Baekhyun wants. But to his surprise Baekhyun accepted him in his or their lives and told all the bad things he went through, from his parent’s bankruptcy to their death. Also how he caught his then boyfriend Jongsoo with another boy at their apartment and how he ran from their and met with an accident. Jongsoo did came looking for him after almost 8 months and somehow that incident triggered his trauma and he had to be hospitalized for coming months till delivery. But all ended well as everyone is now happy and Chanyeol might have a surprise for the smaller.

“Attention everybody” Everyone shifted their attention to the host.

“Well you know a lot changed in the last year. I got a perfect boyfriend and a more than perfect daughter. Can you believe Pa I am also a Dad now.” The crowd laughed at this.

“I just want to take the chance to thank all of the beautiful people that made y life better and fuller. Thank you Mom and Pa for making me the man I am today. Thank you Noona for being my pillar. Thank you my team for working for my dreams, our dreams of making music together, thank you Sehun for being the brother I never had, Thank you Rosie for giving me the honor of being your best friend. Thank you all.” Everyone clapped their hands with ‘love you’s on their mouth. But Chanyeol was looking at the only pair of eyes which hold the universe for him. 

He went to that person who was carrying their heart their Aeri in his arms.

“Babe please give me a moment.” Sehun took Aeri with him and Chan took Baekhyun’s hands in his.

“I don’t know where to start. The first day I saw you, you were like a magnet pulling me towards you. The more I got to know you the more I fell deeper. I fell for you smile which can beat the sun anytime, I fell for your eyes which holds the whole universe, I fell for your voice which makes any tune perfect. But I felt lost when you suddenly disappeared. And when I got you back you were there but also not there. You were broken and I wanted to make you whole again.”

Baek was now full on sobbing. “No Baby don’t cry,..yet…” That earned Chanyeol a light punch in the chest. “But you know what is more funny? When I wanted to pick up the broken pieces and mend them you beat me to it. I have never seen anyone more brave than you Baek. May Be Mom but that doesn’t count right?” a few chuckles and few awws were heard.

“But you my brave sunshine made me fall harder for you. Each day were and is special with you. Thank you for bringing so many relations in my life. Thank you for loving me and more importantly thank you for letting me love you. And now…”

Baekhyun gasped when he saw Chanyeol getting on one knee. “Will you be the third Park in this home?”

“Yes.” That is all he could manage to say because he was crying so hard. Chanyeol scooped him in his arms and kissed him just like he likes, but their moment was interrupted with small hands pulling their pants. Their Aeri princess wanted some attention too.

The Christmas was just perfect. They were happy and content with their lives. Though there were clouds of sadness and losses but the rain of efforts washed them away and filled their lives with rainbows of hope, love and happiness.

~ END ~


End file.
